infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT54G v8.2
Your here: .../.../.../My Wireless Gear/Linksys WRT54G v8.2 __TOC__ =Specs= Serial Num. = CDFJ FCC ID = Q87-WRT54GV82 CPU Type = BCM5354KFBG (BCM5354 chip rev 2) CPU Speed = 240MHz Flash = 2MB RAM = 8MB Switch = BCM5354KFBG (Integrated) Wireless = BCM5354KFBG (Integrated) Antenna Connector Type = Fixed Wireless Standard = b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = wl0=13 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss4 afterburner acktiming Port Count = 1-10/100 WAN, 4-10/100 LAN MiniPCI slots = No Power = Color of LEDs = USB = No Serial = Yes JTAG = Yes Special Features = NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Works well as a client, client bridge, repeater bridge. Not enough memory to be a main router or a repeater. In my opinion. =Flashing= * Flashing WRT54G v8.0 & v8.2 =Upgrading= * How to update if dd-wrt is already installed =Reverting= # Open the Administration tab in dd-wrt and choose the Firmware Upgrade Tab # Choose reset to default settings from the drop down. # Browse and select vxworksrevert-Gv8-v3.bin. It will install the revert firmware and give you a rebooting indicator on the screen. When it is done it will give you a Confirm button on the screen. Click on Confirm. Your power light will be flashing on your router. # Power cycle the router by unplugging the power cord and plugging it in again. #Open your browser and enter into the address bar http://192.168.1.1 #Use the firmware upgrade dialog to flash your original linksys firmware WRT54Gv8_v8.00.0_fw.bin. When the upgrade success screen comes up wait 2 minutes. # Power cycle the router by unplugging the power cord and plugging it in again. #Open your browser and enter into the address bar http://192.168.1.1 You are now back to your factory firmware. =JTAG/Serial Info= JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C JTAG Recovery Thi section is in need of cleanup! Serial Pinouts VCC 1 o TX 3 o RX 5 o N/C 7 o GND 9 o Hyper terminal Setup In Windows XP, Click Start Button-->All Programs-->Accessories-->Communication-->HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File-->Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial recovery Modified Redhawk0 instructions # Connect Serial cable # Start one of the programs from above # Get TFTP ready with file selected # Use dd-wrt.v24_micro_generic.bin # Connect power to the router # start a rapid fire Cntl-C as you plug the router to power # type "nvram erase" w/o quotes, hit enter # type "flash -noheader : flash1.trx" w/o quotes, this starts the tftp daemon, hit enter # but have tftp.exe ready # Click go or start on TFTP # give it 5 minutes after it finishes # then power cycle....hard reset...then config # when it stops spitting out txt in the serial consol....hit the enter key...you should get a login prompt...at that point, power cycle it, Hard reset or 30/30/30...then config # you'll see it boot up =Pictures= =Notes= Category: English Documentation Category: Linksys